1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a neck rest for an automobile seat and more particularly pertains to providing a driver or a passenger with added neck comfort and support with a neck rest for an automobile seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of head rests is known in the prior art. More specifically, head rests heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of enabling an adjustment of the head rest are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No Des. 296,855 to Belk discloses the ornamental design for a vehicle seat head rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,698 to Suzuki discloses a head-rest device for a vehicle seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,470 to Nishimura et al. discloses a supporting device of a head rest for a vehicle seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,472 to Mertens discloses a head rest with energy absorbing heat pad, particularly for vehicle seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,834 to Herzer et al. discloses an adjustable head rest for vehicle seats.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a neck rest for an automobile seat for providing a driver or a passenger with added neck comfort and support.
In this respect, the neck rest for an automobile seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a driver or a passenger with added neck comfort and support.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved neck rest for an automobile seat which can be used for providing a driver or a passenger with added neck comfort and support. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.